


Quite the Education

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-05
Updated: 2008-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Harry is off wandering about the countryside, Ginny decides she needs to get a different sort of education.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite the Education

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daily Deviant's July 2008 challenge.
> 
> **Themes/kinks chosen** : Orgy
> 
> **Warnings** : Chan (Luna and Ginny are 17), anal, oral.
> 
> **Author's notes** : Thanks to the Vegas girls for their hand-holding and encouragement, as well to Sevfan for the use of her excellent beta reading skills. As always, nothing you recognize is mine.

~

Quite the Education

~

The knock, when it came, was soft, but Severus had been expecting it. Raising his head from the report he’d been perusing, he called out, “Enter!”   
Ginevra Weasley, current bane of his existence, and second in that respect only to Longbottom, stood there. She looked defiant yet frightened, a good combination as far as Severus was concerned. He smirked unpleasantly.

“Ah yes, Miss Weasley,” he said, setting down his quill. “Do come in.”

The girl was as stubborn as all her brothers and Potter rolled into one, Severus thought. She hesitated, as if weighing whether or not she wished to be in the same room with him, before entering. With a thought, Severus slammed the door shut behind her, allowing himself a moment of satisfaction at her startled expression. “Sit down.”

She sat, her copper silk hair reminding him of another red-head from long ago. Severus sighed, wondering how to begin this conversation and cursing once again the fate that had put him in this position. There were spies everywhere of course, and if he spoke too plainly they would likely betray him to the Dark Lord. Naturally, there was no guarantee that she would believe him. 

“It has come to my attention that you have been engaging in unauthorized behaviour.” 

Wisely she said nothing, but simply sat there, staring.

“I am aware of your...extracurricular activities, and you are to cease at once.”

She tilted her head. “It’s none of your business what I do outside the classroom,” she shot back defiantly. “It’s not as if you really intend to teach me anything.”

“Is Gryffindor awash in so many points that you feel the need to lose several hundred of them?” he asked silkily. “Because if you continue to have that attitude that is what shall happen.”

She shrugged. “It’s not as if we’ll win the House Cup,” she said. “That would require fair play.”

Severus shook his head. God but he was getting too old to spar with students. “Think what you like, Miss Weasley, it is of no import. I called you here for a more important reason.”

Compressing her lips, she waited. 

“In addition to your underground activities, I have seen you cavorting with your, shall we say paramours?” Severus was almost ashamed at the gleeful feelings her blush elicited. “It must stop.”

“Wh...what do you care, anyway?” she asked. 

And here was where it got tricky. How could he tell her that he was pledged to ensure Potter’s success, and that said success meant the boy hero coming home to his pristine princess to find her, well, _pristine_? He settled for sarcasm. “You are a pureblood woman. It is possible that the Dark-- powers that be have plans for you that do not include your catting about like a trollop.”

“What? I have no intentions on becoming some pureblood brood mare--”

“Your intentions are of no importance,” Severus sneered. “If you persist in such behaviour I shall be forced to take steps.”

“Like what? I dare you to--”

The Floo sounded and, in what was probably the worst timing imaginable, Lucius Malfoy stepped through. “Severus, we must talk,” he said without preamble. When his gaze encountered the girl however, he paused. “Ah, but I see you are otherwise engaged.”

“Miss Weasley and I have concluded our business,” Severus said. “She was just leaving.”

The girl looked as if he was about to argue, but with a glance at Lucius she pressed her lips together and rose, stalking to the door. She swept outside and was gone. 

Severus turned toward Lucius. “Yes, Lucius? How may I help you?”

“Perhaps you should have kept her here,” Lucius said, drawing his gloves off and settling into the recently vacated chair. 

“Oh? Why?” Severus sat down and levitated two glasses and a decanter of Albus’ best brandy over. Lucius expected it and Lord knew Severus needed it after that encounter. 

Once they were sipping, Lucius resumed his conversation. “He’s gone too far. He’s moved Greyback into the Manor,” he intoned, eyes on the bottom of his glass. 

Severus held onto his own drink by sheer force of will. “Indeed?”

Lucius skewered him with a look. “Oh go ahead and say it,” he snarled, knocking back the brandy and holding his glass out for more. 

“Lucius I would never--”

“Why not? I would.” Lucius laughed bitterly. “That insane megalomaniac has moved a rabid beast into my home and is terrorizing my family, Severus. Something must be done.”

Severus only just refrained from mentioning that he should have seen it coming. This was the closest that he’d come to seeing Lucius admit that perhaps becoming a Death Eater had not been the best decision. “What are you suggesting?” he asked, toying with his glass. 

Lucius smiled. “That perhaps it is time to cultivate those on the other side. Miss Weasley could assist us, you know.”

Settling back in his chair, Severus eyed Lucius coolly. “Oh? And she would be inclined to help you because you didn’t try to hand her over to the Dark Lord’s Horcrux when she was eleven? Oh, but wait...”

“That was just politics,” Lucius said, waving a dismissive hand. “You actually think she’s still holding a grudge? It was several years ago.”

Severus didn’t deign to answer.

Lucius shook his head. “I see you think she is.” He sighed and stood up, beginning to pace. “I’m sure she must know where Potter is! Her brother is with him as well as the Mudblood. If we could get a message to him perhaps, help him along in his quest, then should things develop in the way I suspect that they will then we will have an advocate. The boy who lived, no less. What could be better?”

_What could be better is if you got accustomed to not calling Granger by that name ._ Suppressing his wince at the epithet, Severus pondered this development. As much as he wished he could help Lucius, he was going to have to advise the girl against this. Perhaps he could simply be sure to cast doubt on Lucius motives? It was a shame was that Draco would be doomed by his father’s actions, but the boy had allowed himself to be Marked, asked for it, in fact.

“What would be better is if we could manage to save everyone, Lucius, especially those who are innocent of wrong, like the students,” Severus said beneath his breath, but Lucius, not hearing him, continued pacing and plotting. But someone else did.

As Lucius laid out plan after absurd plan for the salvation of his family, Severus listened with half an ear, plotting his countermoves. Neither one noticed that the door to the room had not been completely closed, nor did they see the cleverly Disillusioned Extendable Ear on the floor close by. 

~

“What about that nice Hufflepuff?” Luna asked. “You dated him for a while, maybe he would help?”

“Which one?” Ginny asked, distracted by her buzzing thoughts. Malfoy’s words were still ringing in her ears. She couldn’t imagine watching her family threatened by a rabid werewolf and not being able to say or do anything. 

She’d lingered after her meeting with Snape, and had ended up shocked at what she’d overheard. Malfoy wanted to defect? And he thought Harry’s chances were good? Not to mention Snape’s muttered words, words she was sure no one had been meant to hear. Ginny absently fingered the Extendable Ear in her pocket and pondered what, if anything, could she do with the information she had overheard.

“You know,” Luna said. “Sandy brown hair, hazel eyes...” 

Coming back to the present, Ginny realized that she wasn’t sure exactly which boy Luna meant. “D’you mean that Hufflepuff?” she asked. 

Luna nodded. “Yes, that one. He seemed sort of interesting.”

Ginny shrugged. What was his name...? Billy something? “If it’s that tall one then I think... Yes, I remember. He was all right. Nothing special. He wasn’t a great kisser, not aggressive enough. I need someone to teach _me_ and I think I’d have to hold his hand through the whole thing.”

Luna nodded. “Are you sure this is the way to go? Seems to me that Harry will just be happy to be home and for you to have waited for him.”

Ginny huffed and rolled over to look at Luna. “What? No way. Harry’s camping with Hermione and Ron. You know they must have done some...experimenting out there. I need to be ready to show him the things that I’ve learned when he gets back. I can’t be some scared little virgin for him. I need someone to tutor me so I know what I’m doing when the time comes.” 

“Then what you need is someone older,” Luna said. “Pity so many of the seventh-years are gone.”

“If they were here then Harry’d be here and I’d be with him!” Ginny cried, frustrated. She threw her pillow across the room almost hitting Padma who had chosen that moment to walk in. Padma ducked just in time. 

“What’s her problem?” Padma asked, eyeing Ginny. 

“She needs an experienced man, and all the good ones are gone,” Luna said. Pulling out a parchment, she began to jot down some notes.

Padma giggled. “Don’t we all? Although not _all_ the good ones are gone,” she said. “Maybe she just needs to expand her horizons.”

“What are you talking about?” Ginny glared at her. 

“Perhaps you should consider asking the Headmaster?” Padma pretended to swoon dramatically. “I mean, he’s sure to know something about such matters.”

“Oh, that is an excellent idea,” Luna said, sitting up and smiling beatifically at Padma. “Come on, Ginny, let’s go.”

Ginny blinked as Luna pulled her to her feet. “Luna what are you--” But she had already been dragged out of the room, a gaping Padma staring after them. Before she knew it they were in the hallway outside of the Gryffindor dorms. “Luna, I don’t think that this is such a good--”

“Well, well, well,” a cold voice said. “What have we here? Two little girls out after curfew?” 

“Looks like, Greg. What’ll we do with them?” Crabbe leered down at them from his impressive height.

“We’re going to see the Headmaster,” Luna said clearly. 

“Not if we say you’re not,” Goyle blustered. 

Luna shrugged. “Then I suppose _you_ can explain it to him when we don’t show up for our meeting,” she said calmly.

Crabbe narrowed his eyes. “If you’re lying to me--”

Luna shrugged. “Then the Headmaster won’t be expecting us, will he? And who’ll be in trouble?”

Goyle bit his lip. “Err wait, I know this one. You?”

Ginny rolled her eyes but began secretly feeling for her wand. She winced when Crabbe grabbed her arm. “Right, let’s see, shall we? We’ll take you to him.”

As they were herded toward Snape’s office, Ginny wondered what the hell they were doing. This was mad! Luna couldn’t possibly be thinking that they would talk Snape into sex? Ginny’s mind balked at the thought. And what if Lucius Malfoy was still there? What would they do then?

All too soon they’d arrived and Luna pushed her way forward past Crabbe to knock on Snape’s door. 

The door flew open and Luna sailed through, pulling Ginny with her and leaving the two hulking boys gaping behind them.

Ginny sighed as she looked around. Of course Malfoy was still there. She wracked her brain to think of how to talk her way out of this pickle, but Luna beat her to it.

“We’re here for our private lessons, Headmaster,” she said, her clear voice penetrating to every corner of the office and out into the hallway.

Snape’s eyebrow rose. “Private lessons?”

Luna smiled. “Surely you remember, sir?” She looked over towards Malfoy. “I believe Mr. Malfoy was planning to assist as well?”

“I don’t recall having made arrangements to--” Snape’s eyes widened as Luna turned to Ginny and leaned forward, pressing their lips together. 

Ginny gasped, and Luna took the opportunity to slip her tongue inside Ginny’s mouth. Despite her shock, Ginny’s eyes fluttered closed and she relaxed, sagging in Luna’s arms as their tongues entwined and explored. 

There was nothing tentative about the way Luna snogged, and when Luna dragged her lips away, Ginny tried to follow. It took Ginny a moment to collect herself as she remembered where she was. Swallowing hard, she drew back and risked a look towards Snape. 

He was standing, staring at them, his face unreadable, and as she watched he stalked towards them, robes snapping about him. She cringed in preparation for what he was going to do, but he passed them by, instead going to stand in front of Crabbe and Goyle. 

“You may go,” he said, pointing at the door. 

“Oh, but--” 

Snape grabbed both of them by their shoulders and propelled them towards the door. “Are you deaf? Leave!”

After marching them outside, Ginny heard Snape say something and then he re-entered the room, shutting the door behind him. 

“All taken care of?” Lucius asked. 

Snape inclined his head. “Neither one shall ever speak of this,” he said. Turning back to Ginny and Luna, he narrowed his eyes. “Now, what is this about?”

“Just what I said, Headmaster,” Luna said. “We’d like lessons. Sex lessons.”

Snape’s mouth dropped open. “From me?” It was the first time that Ginny had seen Snape surprised.

“From both of you, I think.” Luna looked Malfoy up and down as she spoke. “It’s been my experience that Slytherin students are very good at it. I can only imagine how good you two must be.”

The room was silent until Snape spoke. “Get out, both of you,” he growled. “You are wasting our time with nonsense.”

Ginny narrowed her eyes. “I am not,” she said, surprising herself. “I... We mean it.” 

“Ridiculous. This is some sort of incredibly foolish prank. Now go!”   
“No! This is not a joke!” Hands on her hips, Ginny faced him down. “Harry is out there travelling with Hermione and Ron, doing who knows what. He may even be meeting other girls, or boys. He’s probably experimenting. I refuse to be the naive one, sitting at home waiting for him to return and teach me about sex. I want to know what I’m about so I can teach _him_ a thing or two when the time comes.”

“I see.” Malfoy sounded amused, and when Ginny swung around to glare at him, he stepped back.

“This is not a joke, or a trap,” Luna said softly. “We’re serious.”

“What is _your_ motivation?” Snape asked her, arms crossed, eyes glittering. “We have heard Miss Weasley’s.”

Luna shrugged. “I’m curious. I’ve read about all sorts of sexual practices and I think it’s time for some practical applications. For example, do people really lick other people’s arseho--?”

“Yes, yes,” Snape said hastily. He pursed his lips. “Ravenclaw curiosity, then.”

“Yes.” Luna smiled. “That’s if you’re up to it, of course. Have you had any practice recently? Is it something that you forget unless you do it often enough? Do you--?”

Malfoy cleared his throat. “I assure you, Miss... Lovegood is it?” At Luna’s nod he continued. “I can assure you that both that Severus and I are fully capable of tutoring you in whatever techniques may be necessary, however...” And here Malfoy paused, his finger tapping on his lip. “This begs the question as to why we would do this. There are rules, you understand. To break those rules we would need some, shall we say guarantees?”

“What sort of guarantees?” Ginny asked, scowling, her arms crossed. If they thought she was going to sell out her family, her friends, Harry...

“In war it is advantageous to have a contingency plan just in case things do not go the way you expect. You could be that plan.”

“Lucius...”

“Severus, they came to us. I think we can come to agreement, don’t you?”

The two men stared into each other’s eyes for a long moment before Snape finally nodded. He turned away to stare into the fire.

“We will swear a wizard’s oath,” Malfoy said. “We will pledge to show you young ladies as many erotic techniques as we are privy to, and you shall tell Mr. Potter, whose word is so very highly valued, how helpful we’ve been to his cause during this year,” he said silkily. “Agreed?”

Luna tilted her head. “All right,” she said. “Although I think we need to add a few things.” Pulling a scroll out of her robes, she smiled. “I took the liberty of writing up a preliminary contract.”

Malfoy blinked and Ginny hid her smile. It was a bet that neither Malfoy nor Snape were prepared to deal with Luna in full negotiation mode. She settled down to wait. 

Several minutes later, a mildly dazed looking Lucius Malfoy was signing his name to Luna’s parchment. Snape signed it as well, although he didn’t look nearly as surprised at all that Luna had wrung from them. Or perhaps he just hid it better. As soon as all their signatures were on the contract, it rolled itself up and vanished in a shower of sparks. Ginny was sure that she’d find a copy nestled in her trunk later.

“Well, now that the niceties have been observed,” Snape said dryly, “perhaps it is best if we retire and reconvene at another ti--”

“Oh no, sir,” Luna chirped up. “We’re ready now.” 

“Of course you are,” Malfoy purred. Advancing towards them, he smiled and Ginny shivered, wondering if she hadn’t made a mistake. “And there’s no time like the present to begin such a pleasurable enterprise.”

Luna nodded. “What should we do first?” she asked.

“We shall need to get an idea of your prior experiences before we can decide where you need added instruction,” Snape said, moving up behind her. 

Malfoy smiled. “Very true, Severus,” he said. “So perhaps it would be best if we see that you young ladies have conquered the basics before we move on to anything more esoteric.”

Ginny blinked. “What?”

“Kiss Miss Lovegood,” he directed.

Ginny flushed. “I... No. Why do I need to do that? I want to be good to Harry when he returns. How will kissing Luna help?”

Directing Luna towards a small couch located in the corner, Malfoy looked at Ginny. “There may come a time, my dear, when your future husband shall decide he would like to add a third to your bed.  It may only be for a night or--” pausing, Malfoy slid a meaningful glance at Snape before continuing, “--or for an extended period.  It may prove so pleasurable to you both that you decide to completely bind yourselves to your third.  If such should happen, you will need to know how to pleasure not just your man, but your woman as well.”

Luna reached for Ginny and drew her over. “It’s okay. We can do this.” 

Shaking her head, Ginny began to speak, “No, but...” Interrupted by Luna’s lips, Ginny groaned as their tongues met and slid against each other. Tilting her head to accommodate Luna’s slightly taller stature, Ginny kissed back, her mouth mobile and warm as it moved against Luna’s. It was only when someone cleared their throat that she remembered that they were being watched and she pulled away self-consciously.

“You seem to have a good grasp of the basics of kissing,” Snape said. 

Luna spoke up then, her voice light and happy even as her slim body curved towards Ginny.  "Well I don’t know, sir. If Harry proposes that the third to join them be a man, Ginny will need to know how to watch and appreciate.  So, I do believe a demonstration is in order." She stared at Malfoy and Snape meaningfully.

“Oh for... We are not the ones who need such practice--” 

“Ah but she is right, Severus,” Malfoy interrupted. “Perhaps we _should_ demonstrate.”

Snape stared at Malfoy for a long moment. “Very well,” he replied, much to Ginny’s shock, and before she knew it, the two men were kissing, lips moving, Snape’s hand coming up to hold Malfoy’s head in place as he plundered his mouth. 

“They look hot,” Luna said, and Ginny nodded. They really did. 

When Snape pulled away from Malfoy, Ginny began to breathe again. The kiss they had shared had been so intense she’d felt her toes curl in her shoes just from watching. Who knew that the sight of two men snogging could be so arousing?

“I trust that proves our own credentials?” Snape asked, voice silky-smooth. “Now, since doing this on the floor or my desk are not advisable, at least not for our first time all together--” he paused, smirking as Ginny flushed,“--perhaps some Transfiguration is in order.”

Snape was excellent at creating an atmosphere, Ginny had to admit. From one moment to the next he had transformed the small sofa into a large bed, big enough to accommodate all of them.

Malfoy, taking immediate advantage, lay down, arms behind his head, his legs spread enough to show his impressive arousal. “Do join me, ladies,” he said. 

Luna seemed eager, climbing onto the bed and allowing Malfoy to pull her close for a snog. Ginny was slower to react, edging her way towards the bed. 

“You do not have to do this, you know,” Snape murmured, voice pitched so that only Ginny would hear him. 

Startled, Ginny stared up at him. “I do, though,” she said, trying to sound firm. “I can’t let him come home to find me all...inexperienced.”

“There are some men for whom innocence holds appeal.” Snape was staring at her searchingly and Ginny blushed.

“Severus.” Malfoy, one hand cupping Luna’s bare breast whilst his other busily unfastened the rest of her robes, spoke up. “Miss Weasley has undoubtedly thought this through and wishes to proceed. We have a contract to instruct these ladies. Now, when are you going to join us?”

With a muttered oath, Snape pulled his wand out of his robes. A sharply spoken spell made all four of them naked, and Ginny’s eyes immediately went to Luna, whose long, pale limbs were sprawled on top of Malfoy. A part of her noted that they looked good together.

“Mm,” Luna said, arching into Malfoy’s touch. “That is much better. Thank you, Headmaster.”

“As we are about to be fairly intimate, I believe both of you should call me Severus,” Snape said dryly. “At least for tonight.”

Guiding her over to the bed, Snape-- _Severus_ nudged her to sit on the bed. As she did so, Ginny saw Luna lean over and kiss Malfoy as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

Malfoy kissed back for a moment, then he threaded his fingers in Luna’s hair and pulled her away. “It’s not just my lips that crave attention,” he said, arching an eyebrow meaningfully.

“Oh, your prick you mean?” Luna said brightly, and before he had a chance to reply, she had her face in his crotch and his cock in her mouth. Her head began bobbing up and down, and as Malfoy groaned encouragement, directing her with gasped words and his hand, Sna--Severus began stroking the curve of Ginny’s stomach. 

“I suppose I should provide some commentary,” Snape said in her ear. Ginny jumped and looked over her shoulder at him. He smirked. “That is why you came to experts for instruction, is it not?” he continued. He placed his hand around her waist and pulled her against his bare chest making her shiver. His other hand parted her thighs, and Ginny gasped. 

“I don’t know...”

Pulling off Malfoy for a moment, Luna looked over at her. “Oh don’t be shy,” she urged. “Let them show us. I for one think it’ll be fun.”

Malfoy wordlessly guided her mouth back to his cock, and Luna got back to the task.

“You see how he is directing her to take him deeper in her mouth?” Snape murmured, his tone making odd shivers run up Ginny’s spine. “And how he’s all but begging her to suck harder?”

Malfoy’s eyes, which had been at half mast, snapped open. “Malfoys do not beg,” he managed, breath hitching, presumably from whatever Luna was doing.

As Severus’ fingers slid closer to her breasts, Ginny’s breathing sped up. “A steady sucking is best,” Severus whispered in her ear, his words making her tremble. “And one must always be careful of teeth, although Lucius is not averse to some pain.”

Severus’ fingers were toying with her nipples now and Ginny could feel herself getting wet. She squirmed. 

“It’s fascinating to watch, no?” One of Severus’ hands shifted and settled against her thigh, the thumb rubbing back and forth mesmerisingly. “It is always good to decide ahead of time whether or not you are going to swallow. The way Miss Lovegood is going at it I presume she is.”

Luna mumbled something around the thick prick in her mouth and Malfoy gasped, arching against her. A moment later Luna was swallowing and she seemed fine with it. Her lips were wet and shining as she finally pulled away, and Ginny couldn’t stop staring at them. 

“Kiss her,” she heard Malfoy say, and before she could move, Luna was there, pressing her lips against Ginny’s. It was a bit overwhelming, especially when she realized that the odd taste Luna was sharing was Lucius Malfoy’s come. She moaned, Luna swallowing the sound as readily as she had consumed Malfoy’s seed.

Severus’ finger had slipped between her parted legs and was circling Ginny’s clit, his other hand fondling her breast, and Ginny wasn’t sure what to do. Her body felt as if it wanted to go in two directions at once, and when a pair of lips settled over her breast and began to suckle, it took her a moment to realize that she had _three people_ on her, since both Severus’ hands were occupied.

Luna pulled away, giving Ginny a glimpse of Malfoy’s head against her skin. 

“Some men enjoy having their nipples stimulated, too,” Severus said, his voice more of vibration than actual sound. “Perhaps you should practice that.”

Malfoy sucked hard once more then moved back into his recumbent position against the pillows. Ginny shifted forward, and in a moment found her face against his chest, a flat nipple close to her mouth. She shifted and licked experimentally, surprised at the sound he made. Wanting to see what else she could make him do, she flicked her tongue again, pleased when a moan fell from his lips. 

Severus’ hand had moved and was now playing with the sensitive flesh around her arsehole. His fingers were slick, and with a start Ginny realized they were probably coated with her own juices. When one fingertip barely slipped inside, she started but a gentle touch soothed her and she went back to concentrating on the sounds Malfoy was making.

Hands were everywhere, Ginny had lost track of what belonged to who, but all she knew was that someone’s clever fingers were making her wetter than she’d ever been and that someone else’s longer, but no less clever, fingers seemed to be stretching her rear hole as if in preparation. 

“You’re really wet,” she heard Luna say.

A hand grasped her hip, and as she opened her eyes and looked down, it was to see Malfoy’s hand alongside Luna’s smaller one fingering her. Ginny felt a thumb brush her clit, and she gasped at the shock of warmth that went through her. 

“It feels good, doesn’t it?” Malfoy murmured. Fingers began slowly pumping in and out. 

Ginny swallowed hard. “Yesss,” she hissed around his nipple. “But remember what I...said in the...contract. I want to be a virgin when Harry...”

Malfoy interrupted her. “I am aware of your requirements,” he purred, his fingers moving steadily. “We did sign a contract, after all. I have no intention of depriving you of your visible sign of virginity, but there are other ways of pleasure, my dear, as Severus is preparing to show you.” He entwined his fingers with Luna’s and the both continued sliding them in and out of her, even as Severus mimicked the movements behind. 

A shuddering breath escaped Ginny. “What is he--?” Something much larger than a finger nudged at her and her head snapped up. “Is he--?”

Severus’ prick was barely inside her arse and Ginny went still. “I don’t think that I can--”

“Relax, Gin,” Luna crooned. Her fingers were still stroking Ginny inside along with Malfoy’s. “It probably feels weird, but since you want to remain a virgin for Harry, he has to fuck you that way. And if you’re lucky Lucius will, too, later.”

Ginny was too full to reply to that. Severus felt huge back there, and as he pressed inside she felt the stretch, yet it didn’t hurt. She relaxed, allowing more of his cock to penetrate her. 

“How does it feel?” Luna asked.

Ginny licked her lips. That they would want to do _that_ hadn’t occurred to her. “I... I’ve never... It’s...” 

Luna smiled as if she understood the incoherent talk perfectly. Perhaps she did. “I’m next,” she declared to Severus over Ginny’s shoulder. 

“Since you have no requirements in your contract, Miss Lovegood,” Malfoy said silkily, “it’s entirely possible that Severus and I can treat you to a double experience. It’s a very erotic thing to feel another cock rubbing against yours inside someone.”

“Oh God,” Ginny gasped, the imagery that statement brought to her mind making her insides clench hungrily. She clamped down on Malfoy’s fingers.

Malfoy smiled. “It feels as if you like that idea as well, Ginevra,” he murmured. “It would be glorious I imagine. Perhaps one day, if your husband decides he’d like to experiment...”

Severus was all the way in her now, and was thrusting steadily. “Men do like this approach to fucking as well, you should know,” he gasped. “This...orifice is tighter, and although it...requires preparation, it can be...quite satisfying for both parties.”

“You look incredible,” Luna said, watching Ginny closely even as the movements of her digits sped up. 

“I...” Ginny emitted a soft scream as waves of pleasure seemed to crash over her, and she shuddered, bracketed by three bodies; she could sense Severus throbbing inside her. She convulsed for what seemed like ages; every time she thought she was done another wave would wrack her thin frame, and all through it Malfoy and Luna stroked her clit and her cunt, milking every last drop of sensation from her. 

Severus, having come, slipped his cock out of her, and it took Ginny several moments to realize he had collapsed on top of her and that they were no doubt crushing Malfoy. She shifted and Severus immediately rolled off her, pulling her off Malfoy. 

Luna, her fingers busy working on bringing herself off, gasped as Malfoy rolled over onto her and, without preamble, buried himself in her. She simply smiled, however, and wrapped a leg around Malfoy’s slim hips as he thrust into her. It only took a few moments until he, too, was coming, and when he was done he smiled, and with skilful fingers, brought Luna off, making her arch up against him.

When they were finished, Malfoy breathed out on a sigh, and, collapsing into his back, closed his eyes and rested his arm over his forehead. Ginny, snuggled up against Severus’ side, watched as Luna curled against Malfoy and faced her.

“And that, my dear young ladies, concludes our first lesson,” Malfoy said.

“Oh goody,” Luna breathed. “I can’t wait for the next one. Shall we start now?”

Ginny giggled at the momentary look of horror that crossed Malfoy’s face. Oh yes, this was going to be quite the education indeed. For all of them.

~

“You look beautiful, dear,” Molly said, beaming. 

Ginny smoothed out a bit of lace that looked askew. “Thanks, Mum,” she said. “I’m ready for the flowers now.”

Once her tiara of flowers was in place, Ginny looked every inch the perfect bride. She grinned at her mother in the mirror. “Do you think Harry will like it?”

“He’ll love it,” Molly gushed. “I hope he remembers his lines. He’s already tongue-tied around you. When he sees you like this, he’ll likely forget his own name.”

Ginny smiled. “Well, that’s the idea, isn’t it?”

Molly laughed. “Of course, but we never tell _them_ that.”

A knock on the door proved to be Ginny’s father, and only two minutes later he was escorting her to the altar where a gobsmacked-appearing Harry stood waiting, Ron next to him. 

The ceremony was fast but moving, and as they exchanged their first kiss and turned to face the gathered crowd, Harry clasped her hand tightly. 

Ginny couldn’t wait for the honeymoon. Her self-imposed celibacy until his return from the successful campaign against Voldemort had made her really horny. She was ready to throw him down on the ground and shag him right there. _Subtlety would probably be best, however, at least until we’re away from home._ Harry would find out soon enough about her adventurous sexual streak. 

As they walked down the aisle, Ginny spotted Severus and Lucius, with Luna a few rows behind them. She smiled at them all serenely, ignoring the way her cunt ached at the sight of them. _Soon_ , she promised herself.

“I can’t believe they actually came,” Harry muttered as they walked by. 

“Who?” Ginny asked, pretending innocence. 

“Malfoy and Snape. I mean I know we managed to get them pardoned, and if it hadn’t been for you, I wouldn’t have bothered, but that’s no reason for them to ruin our wedding.”

“Nothing could ruin our wedding,” Ginny said firmly. “Least of all those two. I invited them because the war’s over and they were acquitted. You never know, maybe we’ll all become friends.”

Harry smiled and leaning over, kissed her cheek. “You’re much more forgiving than I am,” he said. “I don’t think I could ever see them as friends.”

She smiled. “Oh, I don’t know. I think I’ll plan some get-togethers when we return from our honeymoon. I imagine we can learn a lot from them.”

~


End file.
